


Flayn at the Battle of Garreg Mach, 1185

by ItBeALissa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItBeALissa/pseuds/ItBeALissa
Kudos: 7





	Flayn at the Battle of Garreg Mach, 1185

Flayn was hurrying to meet up with her brother's army at Garreg Mach, which had been conquered by the Imperial Army at the beginning of the war. Her convoy was slowed by a destroyed road so she was anxious about getting there in time. As they neared their destination, the crisp mountain air brought waves of nostalgia of her time at the monastery, despite spending only a short time there. She remembered how much Rhea had changed after Professor Byleth's betrayal, and longed for the days when she was in the Professor's class, learning things she would have otherwise never learned. She tried to force those thoughts out of her head, but to no avail. As her band of reinforcements set foot on the battlefield, things were not looking good. Most of the Church's soldiers were already dead, and both Byleth and Edelgard were nearing her brother. Before she could think, she let out a shriek that got the attention of everyone on the battlefield. Both of them were warped over by Linhardt and Lysithea, preparing to defeat her. She was not looking forward to facing her former teacher and classmates. She tried to keep her composure as she readied to face the possibility of death. She calls out "Professor, please, think about what you are doing! You are destroying families and have destroyed Rhea!" Byleth looks away briefly. Flayn can tell by the look on her face that she is not happy with this arrangement either. "Join us then," Edelgard calls out. "You can live to see a better world, free of the influence of the Church." Flayn ponders the request, but can't bring herself to fight her brother. "My brother would never join you, so I cannot accept your offer." Byleth, with a firm look in her eye, tells Flayn "Do you remember the Rhodos Coast incident? How it was captured by the Western Church? As long as there remains a Church in Födlan incidents like that one will continue." Edelgard looked across the battlefield to where Seteth was battling against Ferdinand and Hubert. "If you join us, I promise no harm will come to your brother. You two can live in peace so long as you do not interfere with the politics of Födlan. My offer also extends to Rhea, but I fear that she would never accept that." The offer gets Flayn interested. Rhea had become so obsessed with regaining Sothis's crest stone that she had lost the loving nature she used to show. Flayn had begun to fear Rhea and was tired of living in fear. "All right," she says. "I shall join you." Byleth nods slightly, and calls the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force over. Since Ferdinand and Hubert were still locked in combat with Seteth, he followed them over. "Brother," Flayn called. "Stop this fighting now. Edelgard and the Professor have promised us safety if we join their cause." "But Flayn, what of Rhea?" Seteth quickly responded. "Rhea can also live safely if she relinquishes control over Födlan," Flayn answered. "I promise Seteth, nothing will happen to Flayn under my watch," Byleth interrupted. "I cannot in good faith fight against Rhea, but if you are set on it, I will join Edelgard, only to protect you," Seteth begrudgingly replied. "This arrangement is acceptable to the Imperial army," Edelgard chips in. "Now call off your remaining soldiers, and swear your allegiance to the Adrestian Empire." Ferdinand and Caspar walked over and gave Flayn a hug, while Hubert stood in the background with a face that made Flayn unsure if he was happy to see her, or disappointed he didn't get to kill her. The group headed back into Garreg Mach, anxious to hear info about what happened in the main battle.


End file.
